


Smile for the Camera

by Scorpinonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cock & Ball Torture, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Taemin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous
Summary: Taemin knows Jongin is a camera whore.That means two things.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if this was late as I promised yesterday night at 10pm. However, do be on the lookout for more chapters of Safe Haven and a special smut for my birthday.

"Hyung, you're in my live!"

Somewhere in LA at around 9pm and SuperM just got back from their first performance. The two, Taemin and Jongin, were just as exhausted as one would expect. All by themselves as the rest of the group wanted to see more of the city before their last schedules. Jongin had to leave for Fukuoka, which itself is more work for him. This Taemin knew.

For now, Taemin ended up saying his brief hello and back on his phone. It wasn't good enough for Jongin, who pouted at him for such dry introduction. Throughout the entire promotion, it was nothing but seemingly platonic touching and the interactions are only behind closed doors. To have him be so lackluster made Jongin be an antsy boy. So he picked up his phone and proceeded to clear the space between the eldest and his arm. That space being Taemin and his Netflix.

"Now say hi properly," Jongin giggles.

Normally, with these conditions, he would be nice and such to the viewers, but this position is too much. Especially since he was watching a movie and Jongin's ass is square on the crotch.

"Aish," Taemin rolls his eyes, "Hi everyone."

They both can agree that his English was getting a lot better. Almost making Jongin blush at the bass of his voice. Even if Taemin said hello, Jongin didn't budge at all. Interacting with his fans with the cutest face and the fluffy hair. God that button down pajama top that exposed his golden skin. That scent of cinnamon musk Taemin's nose.

And there goes his dick.

Why must Jongin notice?

"Oh? Are you tired, Hyung?" And fuck his giggles.

"Probably... the jet lag is still getting me."

"That is true. I'm sure we'll find a way to sleep."

This fucking cheeky bitch.

Although these two would caresse each other like no one watched, this was one of the times that they were kept to themselves. But Jongin on the other hand wanted to move around. That tiny excuse of "Hyung, I'm on the edge of the bed" was getting too old. He knew what he was doing; and they hadn't done it in weeks since these promotions.

Taemin wants this live to end. There wasn't that much time to masturbate to his favorite little Kitten anymore with these schedules from Dubai to Angeles. That skin he craves to bite and stain with their cum. Those eyes that cross when you hit the right spot. Two plump, succulent lips that drools and opens wide for him. The body that contorts and takes all the adventures. Those secret audio clips of the younger either coming all over himself and he knew he was in the middle of schedules. All of that was from Kim Jongin himself.

"I have to end the live now. Please catch us at the fansign everyone!"

Oh thank God. Not for Taemin's dick, but his arm was losing circulation.

Just as the live was turned off as well as the phone, no time was wasted to wrap his hands around there base of Jongin's cock. God, the moan that teases Taemin's insides. Not even the smirk could help him.

"You like teasing Daddy like that?" Taemin coos.

With irony as a treat, Jongin grinded his hips to his hand. They hadn't even touched each other that much, yet the younger looks so sinful. "You know I haven't had you in weeks; especially your cum."

Taemin really hadn't done anything related to sex in a while, that's for sure. But that's a good sign for Jongin. He misses the sex where his entire lower half is dripping with semen. The one problem is that this 5-Day vacation had the entire band and no soundproof walls. On top of all that, they left their sex toys at home due to the angling cameras and TSA having a field day. Thank God in heaven that it was cut off because of it's time limit to stay on.

"Do you like doing that to me in front of all your fans? Hm, Kitten?"

At this point, both dancers stared moving their hips to incite reactions. Jongin was always the enticing one in thre relationship with his slurry actions. So far, it had been nothing but soft groans and a few giggles. But the hands that snaked around Jongin's ass took the cake. That face when Taemin made a single slap. He could risk it all with those plump lips.

"What if you were still live? Your loyal fans seeing precious Jongin as a cock fucking whore?"

"Then record me being a 'cock fucking whore', Daddy. You know my passcode."

As soon as that was said, Jongin could feel the most abrupt grip along with a cold feeling near his crotch. Taemin sat down on the chair nearby the bed with the phone in his hand. He stared at the sight of the younger, making his dick twitch at the sight. Messy hair and those bedroom eyes that could make girls scream. Who would've known that the same Kim Jongin, whose dancing and looks musters deviant emotion, could be so submissive and wanton? And he would _never_ be like this to other people. Not even in their occasional threesomes, this side was only for Taemin himself.

"My little exhibitionist. Come tell me how you'd like my cock?"

The camera rolled just as the younger started stroking himself. Those rabid thoughts of being fucked relentlessly. Tied up and bound to four pieces of rope, teased for minutes with a piece of silicone shoved inside of him. Even his moans can tell his excitement. The humiliation from being recorded, Taemin palming his pants, the impending answer he's trying to say. It was too much.

"Tell me, Nini."

"I'd like your cock making a mess out of me."

That took Taemin by surprise with a sly "oh?" from his lips. He would love to make a mess out of him. Seeing hits beautiful Kitten masturbating before him on his dorm bed. Though it was a lot of work, Taemin wanted to find the right time to fill him up sweetly. All of his cum can't go to waste, now can it? Jongin made sure he knew loud and clear.

"I...want you to fuck me silly tonight. I want to moan in this dorm for you. I've been s-such a good boy."

"Yes you were. Fuck, I'm sure you deserved all this cum I held in for you."

"Yes! I want it inside me."

Taemin could watch for days seeing Jongin grind on his hard on, anticipating release. They could imagine everything that they'll do to each other. And the imagery of Jongin's ass glazed with thick juices. The eldest moaned at that, standing up to look at each other.

Taemin flags down at Jongin while snapping his fingers. "Stretch your ass. I want my Kitten prepped for me."

No questions were asked and witnessed a glorious sight of Jongin shimmying out of his pants and prodded his hole without a second back of thinking. Fuck, his puckered rim twitching was practically adorable to Taemin. There was two and then three and then four, all leaving Jongin burning in pleasure as he attacks his prostate. His eyes burn with tears as his rim was impossibly stretched. Back arching gloriously at the raging nerves that gave so much ecstacy. Thank fuck that no one was in the dorms at the moment. Those high pitched cries were all theirs to hear.

With a devilish grin on his face, Taemin raised his foot without any warning to step on Jongin's abandoned dick. The reaction was definitely unexpected with the wild eyes and widely growing smile. Even the moans; so erotic yet so innocently.

"Oh, my precious whore," Taemin sneers, "You like it when Daddy steps on your pathetic cock?"

Jongin started to speed the pace on his fingers, often minding the cramp and strain on his elbows. "Yes! I-I want Daddy to de-grade me...step on me, insult me— ah, tell me I'm nothing more but your fucktoy. Please D-Daddy!"

"I swear to all fucking hell if you come from my foot."

Speak of the devil himself when Jongin began to spurt with the feeling of pleasure and humiliation. From the camera angle, it was lovely. Flushed skin, haloed hair, and gaping asshole to top off the cum his skin and shirt.

Either way, Taemin wasn't pleased.

"...you fucking disgusting slut."

Taemin grabs one of Jongin's knees and proceeded to kick on his balls. The shock of both pain and pleasure made the younger hold onto his thighs and yelp at the foreign feeling. He couldn't touch the eldest or more punishment will ensue. It should hurt, but so much moans flew out of him. All the come kept shooting out. No matter how many kicks he received.

Over...and over...and over.

"Why the fuck are you getting off to this?"

The eldest kept grinding his foot on Jongin's weeping cock as whimpers started pooling out. He can't even think of the face he's currently making. "I-I...I told you I like— Mm! I like Daddy degrading me."

Taemin smirked devilishly as he kept going, making circles to play with the overstimulation. "You degenerate piece of hell. I bet you'd like me displaying you like this to the group." He then pauses the phone and put it down before ripping Jongin's shirt open. Those defined muscles showing while he squirms around and whines made lips go dry in an instant.

"Filthy piece of shit."

Jongin felt instant relief (if you could call it) when the foot was off of him, but there was a dastardly sight. It wasn't even five seconds that he sat up a bit until a gasp escaped his lips. There was Taemin with his shirt completely off, smirk plastered on his face and hand stroking his dick in full glory on the chair. It was almost hypnotizing to where Taemin practically chuckled at his Kitten drooling.

The camera played again. "Crawl to me, Kitten."

Jongin did what he was told and went down on his hands and knees. It was intoxicating to look at him like this. Falling for his holy grail that is an erect cock standing before him like a God. Oh fuck, it twitched. And Taemin; fucking hell he looked so fucked out already.

"I'll probably have you as an actual kitten once we get home, you like that Nini?"

Jongin stopped in his tracks to see Taemin's leg extend out, the same foot that rubbed and kicked his dick pointed straight at him. And he knew why.

"Yes Daddy," he says before kissing the top part, "please dress me up."

Taemin ruffles the younger's hair, "You want me to fuck your face, Baby?"

Oh that cute little face. Those pleads to fuck his face while sitting upright. Jongin looked like a cute pet to mess with. Those perky cat ears and tail would look so good on him.

"Open up."

Jongin loved the feeling. That burning sense in his throat that drugged him so. His haired pulled as he gagged and moaned. All the drool and cum fell from his lips, wondering how slutty he looked on camera. It didn't matter since they got what they want. They have time for themselves to do stuff like this. Hearing Taemin moan as Jongin kept taking everything. He couldn't tease or become bratty at all. He was Daddy's obedient fucktoy, sitting up with his hands sitting perfectly on his knees. Taemin could praise him for days. Being his good Kitten, taking everything, following his rules.

"Let's put your mouth to the test." Jongin, as per usual, whined at the sudden loss from his lips. So glossy and plump, but definitely needed to be corrected. Taemin, with a devilish smirk, sat back down to still see the younger pout.

"Don't give me that look, Jongin." Taemin picked up his face to guide him closer to him. "I'd at least would have you pouting on my dick."

Though it didn't sound like a code word to suck, Jongin gladly took on his word and continued to suck. Head touching the back of his throat, never missing a beat to massage the balls either. So warm and wet inside his mouth, Taemin could feel him coming close. He still made sure the camera rolled for him. For his perfect little Jongin. Though Taemin is always humble, he couldn't help but be cocky about this situation. Getting his dick sucked by his submissive boyfriend in a million dollar villa. He felt like a king on his throne.

A snarky king, at best. "Mm...should I fuck you senseless, Nini?"

He knew that those eyes would sparkle at that question. "Yes Daddy! I've been such a good boy!"

Taemin would just tsk at that claim, "Even if you came all over my foot?"

Though Jongin won't hear it, he just said it to look at Jongin pout again. Even seeing him pout while stroking hin lazily. "I've been a good boy overall though. I want to treat you so much."

"Treat me by opening your mouth first."

Taemin could go all day rambling about Jongin during sex. How his body can take everything he could give him. Those sweet moans and profane language that dirtied his tongue more than the spit. And lastly, those cute puppy eyes when you come in his mouth. It's only three more days, but fuck him, does he want to ruin Jongin until he's comatose. All the streaks of cum on his tongue and cheek almost made him lose it.

You don't even need to tell him to swallow.

"I bred a perfect Kitten, didn't I?" Taemin coys.

Jongin licked his lips while nodding, waiting the next order. He couldn't help but notice in the corner of his eye that Taemin put his phone down adjacent to the wall. It confused him at first until he saw a hand pat the eldest's knee. It took whatever to not smile so wickedly knowing what it meant, but still followed orders no matter what. That was to climb on Taemin, just inches away from his hole meeting the tip. It wasn't what drove Jongin crazy; rather the cold fingers on his chest.

"There's been a change of plans," Taemin announces. "I was planning to fuck you on the bed, but I haven't been ridden in weeks now."

Jongin squirms at the pinching on his nipples. They knew that he was sensitive in that area, which was always used against him. Even so, it never took his mind off riding Taemin. Only if he was very obedient (which was rare at times), then he could do whatever he wanted to Taemin. Tease him, control his speed, tie him up, play with his skin, it was endless possibilites.

"Think you could worship me?"

Jongin nods frantically, almost antsy about what will happen. Without any word spoken, he positioned himself to bottom out the entire length, with or without any halts that include a spanking. It burned everywhere, but who was to complain? Especially those warming kisses Taemin gave him on the neck.

"What do you say?"

Jongin smiles, "Thank You, Daddy."

Taemin took one good look at Jongin as began. It was so erotic seeing him like this. The noises that came out of him sent shivers down his spine. He felt so delicious around him, seeing how fluid he can move his hips. His hands ran perversely on such caramel skin. The pads of his fingers feeling each jump and jiggle in Jongin's thighs. So much softness in his ass, spilling from the grip.

His fingertips trailed up, exploring all the hills and dips in his ribs. Oh, those defined muscles. He could mark and bite it for days. Taemin couldn't think straight; his head swimming from all the rapid thrusts. He loved Jongin so much, but he also loves the feeling inside of him. So hot and tight, having him as his personal cocksleeve. His personal fucktoy like they say.

And those moans.

"Oh fuck... oh Daddy's cock is amazing. Aa-h, I've been s-such a good boy. Thank y-you, Sir!"

Jongin, coming to his senses, shamelessly moaned when he looked at Taemin's face. He looked more fucked out, which excited the younger more. Thinking of all the things he would do picked up the pace. Oh shit, Taemin looks so good. It was like Jongin was fucking _him_. Those eyes crossed in pleasure while growling in pure carnage. That sadistic grin never left at all. Just the sheer appearance of it made Jongin spurt a drop of cum.

He wished Taemin never felt it. "Oh Baby," nor moan it, "you want Daddy's cum?"

Jongin nods while bouncing, crying out when he sat perfectly on his sweet spot. All the shocks of nerves driving down to his cock, spitting out more and more precum. It shouldn't feel this exhilarating having to do whatever he pleases to the man that can definitely fuck him up. He doesn't care; Taemin does know how to make him go on his knees. The two holding onto each other as if for dear life. Scratching on their skin, arching backs to touch their chests. Their hands feel so useless, grabbing onto anything that was them. The thrusts weren't even productive with lazy grinding, getting rewarded with loud smacks on the ass. Kissing felt so desperate with tongue and teeth in the way.

They couldn't take it.

Taemin quickly grabs the phone, making Jongin halt his actions. He wishes he didn't, and got to see a taste of what his eldest gave him.

"Hey, are you— oh fuck!"

Quite literally swept off his feet and was carried towards the bed. Jongin trembles, feeling his prostrate smushed snugly as he is pushed on the bed. They look so messy with their hair sticking on their foreheads, sweaty and reeked of sex. But Taemin's face can just murder him with those narrowed eyes.

Here goes that camera again.

"Let's fill you up, Nini."

Jongin felt his legs sit comfy on Taemin's shoulders, almost moaning from the angle. Feeling the first thrust almost made his elbows give out. Actually fuck that, his entire body was just nothing but a ragdoll at this point. He took everything that was given to him on a silver platter. Nothing could control his moans and not even the correct thrusts inside of him. All Jongin could do was praise Taemin. Worship like he was a God. Begged him for everything he was worth which was nothing. Nothing but a useless hole for him to fuck.

He looked like a mess but Taemin loved it on camera. His hips now entangled with tightened legs. It sucked having to drop the phone, wanting to masturbate to that cute little face, but they're way too desperate to just to that.

Much to Jongin liking, he holds onto Taemin's neck as he gets drilled relentlessly. They both grinned toothsome with the same libidinous attitude. The bed creaked in a loud volume that made it seem like it was ready to snap and break the headboard. All of Jongin's moans were so loud and stuttered that they would guess that the rest of the group would be here, listening to them. To Taemin's kink, he'd love letting the members hear their teddy bear senior pounded like he was nothing but a useless sex toy.

"Oh fucking shit... Daddy~! T-tell me you're coming!"

Taemin did whatever to compose himself. "I'm close, Kitten."

He then moaned loud at the harsh thrust he made, now having a taste of the sudden tightness. Jongin should be thankful Taemin is too far gone to be punishing him. "Come and make me scream. Fuck me right open. I want us as one."

Taemin did as he was told, gripping onto the sheets as their moans synched with sweet release. Jongin was a complete mess before him with all this cum now painting his chest and stomach. He could practically taste Taemin's cum inside of him, feeling those sweet twitches inside of him. It was a seventh heaven, almost disappointing to see it slowly fade away with the afterglow.

Now that their breaths started to level out again, no one could actually move at all. Except for pressing stop on the phone, it felt both comfy and lazy to use a muscle. Though it did have an intimate feeling of them tickling their skins with each breath. Neglecting, more in the case, denying that they have to clean themselves up afterwards. Not only them, but Taemin's sheets as well.

_"Taemin! Jongin! We're home!"_

With one look that they've shared to each other, the answer was definitely sobering. Unless if they want to deal with five men teasing them about getting pile-drove on, they better get to cleaning.


End file.
